


Gala at the Governor's Mansion

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched (TV 1964), Hawaii Five-O (1968), Magnum P.I. (TV 1980)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: "Aloha" verse.





	Gala at the Governor's Mansion

**Gala at the Governor's Mansion **  
**Characters:** Steve/Samantha, Thomas Magnum  
**Bewitched/Hawaii 5O/Magnum PI**  
**WC:** 1074  
**Notes:** "Aloha" verse.

Steve walked into the apartment and dropped his keys on the hall table. He was surprised to find Samantha sitting on the sofa reading a magazine. "Samantha, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Hello sweetheart. What am I supposed to be getting ready for?" Samantha put down the magazine and got up to give him a kiss.

Steve held her close as they kissed and didn't let go right away. "Tonight is the thing at the Governor's mansion. I thought you'd be almost ready by now. Its formal."

"Oh that thing." Samantha laughed. "It'll only take me a few minutes to get ready. You go and get ready. I laid out your tux."

Steve reluctantly let go of her and headed for the shower. He glanced back to see her sit back down and pick up her magazine.

By the time Steve got out of the shower, Samantha was sitting at her dressing table in a sky blue gown putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"That was fast." Steve pulled on his shirt.

"I'm a witch. I can be ready in a snap of my fingers." Samantha smiled at his reflection in the mirror. "It comes in handy sometimes." She stood up and turned for him to get the full effect. "What do you think?"

The gown had a daring neckline and it hugged her curves until it flared out at the bottom. Steve got a glimpse of silver stilettos underneath.

"Gorgeous! I'm going to be the most envied man there." Steve grinned as he sat down on the bed to put his socks on. "But youre gorgeous in anything you wear or not wear." He gave her a wink.

Samantha giggled. "No time for that. I'll go so you can finish getting dressed. Oh! I polished your dress shoes. They're at the end of the bed."

"Thanks." Steve looked up as she left the room.

In a few minutes, Steve came out of the bedroom in his tuxedo and picked up his keys. "Samantha, we need to go."

Samantha handed him her wrap and waited as he put it around her shoulders. Steve kissed the nape of her neck as his fingers lingered on her shoulders.

"Steve…."

Steve sighed. "I know. There's no time." He opened the door for her.

When they arrived, Steve handed his keys to the valet and they got in line for security.

Samantha looked at the ladies in line. "Shoot I forgot gloves. Steve, face me."

Steve turned and looked down as she wiggled her nose and gloves appeared on her hands.

"Thanks. That was a close one." She reached up and straightened his bowtie. "You look amazing. Just like on our wedding day."

"Same tux. Anything else you forgot?" He put his hands on her hips and gave them a slight squeeze.

Samantha blushed the whispered. "I'll show you what I remembered later tonight."

A man behind Steve tapped his shoulder. "Sir, the line is moving."

Steve looked up. "Sorry." He took Samantha's hand and moved forward.

When they reached the door, a man in a dark suit with a clipboard held out his hand. "Invitation please."

Steve checked his pockets. "I must have forgotten it."

Samantha wiggled her nose then pulled it out of his coat pocket. "Here it is, sweetheart." She held it out to the man at the door.

"Mr and Mrs. McGarrett. I have you right here." He checked them off the lift and waved them inside.

Steve leaned down and whispered. "Thank you for the save. "

"No problem." Samantha grinned. She took his arm as the entered the ballroom. "I don't know a soul."

"I know most of them." Steve looked around as they walked down the stairs to the main floor. "They're mostly politicians and public officials. A few prominent businessmen. Same crowd every year."

The Governor waved to Steve to get his attention.

"The Governor is calling me over. I won't be long. I'll meet you at the buffet table." Steve gave her a kiss and headed to where the Governor was standing with a handful of other men.

Samantha sighed and went to the buffet table. She picked up a plate and started to select a few items.

"You don't want that. It's always terrible at these things." A man's voice behind Samantha said.

Samantha turned and looked him up and down. "Are you the caterer?"

"No. I'm just a connoisseur of fine things." He smiled. "Fine food, fine wine, and beautiful women. Where are you from, beautiful? I've never seen you here before."

"This is my first time." Samantha turned back to the buffet table. "I just moved here from New York."

"I see. If all the women are as beautiful as you, I should make a note to visit New York as soon as possible." He grinned. "What's your name? I'm Thomas Magnum."

Samantha looked up from the buffet table. "Nice to meet you, Thomas. I'm Samantha McGarrett."

Magnum frowned. "Any relation to Steve McGarrett of Hawaii 5 O?"

"Yes." Samantha smiled. "He's my husband. We haven’t been married long. Do you know my husband?"

"Son of a bitch." Magnum swore under his breath.

"Pardon. I didn't hear you." Samantha noticed him becoming uncomfortable.

"I know him. Everyone knows him." Magnum looked at the floor. "Some better than others."

"Samantha." Steve came up to where they were standing with two glasses of champagne. "Is he bothering you?"

"No. I assumed he was a friend of yours." Samantha took the champagne and took a sip. "But I see now I may have been wrong."

"Magnum." Steve glared at him. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Sure. Nice to meet you Samantha." Magnum patted Steve on the shoulder. "You're a lucky guy, McGarrett."

Steve nodded. "Keep out of trouble."

"Yeah." Magnum walked off.

"Steve, how well do you know him?" Samantha asked. "He seemed uncomfortable when I said I was your wife."

"He's a private investigator. He uses my name on occasion to get access to information he shouldn't. He's trouble. You should stay away from him." Steve warned.

"I think I should." Samantha smiled. "I have all the attention I need from my very devoted husband."

"Yes you do." Steve gave her a quick kiss. 

Magnum took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter's tray then glanced back at Samantha just in time to see Steve kiss her. "Lucky bastard." He sighed and disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
